Be my Valentine
by NurseJuicette
Summary: With Lydia out of the picture for quite awhile, Beetlejuice finds himself incredibly bored. But wait! It seems the old couple who moved in after Lydia a few years ago have decided to adopt a child..more like a moody teenager with an unfortunate name..
1. Introduction

**Hey guys I'm new to writing stories but not new to the fab. stories found on here ;]. Thought I'd try posting this and seeing what kind of feedback I got. That might determine whether I continue or not. Love forever and always, Moi ;] PS I know there is slang writing in here but it's there for a reason and ooh holdup**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Beetlejuice but I do own the cornily named Valentine Love Day. :D ha ha please don't flame me for the name, it serves a purpose ya know. But you'll never find out the rest of that story unless I get positive feed back =P Just saying. (Oh and I know this is quite short, but it's the introduction. If you want to read more, then I'm obliged to write more. Even if only one person likes it :) )**

Beetlejuice's POV/ Introduction

I watched her walk away from the mirror, pushing open her door and lettin' it slam shut loudly behind her. I stood in the mirror,was it Lydia I was watchin' stomp out of the room? Hell no, that broad was long gone. It was someone new. Valentine, that was my new babes name. Valentine Love Day, what lousy parents name their kid that? I guess the kinda parents that ditch their kid at seventeen. Yup she was put up for adoption and I guess that's how she got stuck here. It's crazy the stuff you learn from eaves droppin'. Too bad I hadn't introduced myself to her yet, hell I think as the ghost with the most I could put a little excitement into her life...


	2. Chapter 1

**Heyyy guess what time it is?!?!?DISCLAIMER TIME! Disclaimer: Heyy I don't own beetlejuice, but we can't always get what we want =P I do own Valentine though! Sooo here we gooo!PS...I couldn't help myself. I thought I'd at least put the first chapter up. Yeah it starts off a little slow but trust me it gets better ;]**

**Chapter 1: Ghoul in the mirror and a bittersweet Valentine.**

**(****That's worse than an introduction to a pokemon episode, haha get it?Nvm_)**

Valentine walked out of her room, making more noise then she had meant to. She hopped down the stairs two at a time and rushed past the living room and into the kitchen. If she had to put up with Jim and Janice's small talk anymore, she vowed she would end her life via slamming her head in the refridgerator door. She grabbed a strawberry poptart and went to slink back up to her room when she was caught. Her guardian Janice smiled and asked Valentine how her day was. "Oh.. it was whatever.."_ the most horrible day of my life_ she added to herself as an afterthought. She hated other teenagers, and she hated school, and she pretty much hated everything."Well uhm hey...I'll see you at dinner or somthing so uhm..bye," and she darted out of the kitchen, the poptarts held close to her chest like they were a beloved child. Valentine proceeded to run up the steps and back to her room where she was safe from all socializing...or so she thought. Beetlejuice took it upon himself to make introductions at that moment, much to the dismay of poor .

Beetlejuice's POV

_Really_? I thought to myself, _she made all that noise and such a big show just to get some damn toaster pastries?_ Well I figured it was now or some other inconvient time to introduce myself so I let myself show in the mirror and tapped loudly on the glass. "Hey babes looks like you've got a little company!" I smirked, she dropped her precious poptarts on the floor and stared at me with her mouth open wider than a blowup dolls'..not that I would know anything about those. "Who the fuck are you!?" she walked closer to the mirror and looked me up and down. For some reason it made me feel self concious, so I straightened my tie a little. "Im the ghost with the most baby, and your Valentine. Trust me I already know 'lots about you, and I gotta say those undies with the hearts all over 'em are my personal favorite." I watched her blush and I flashed her a crooked grin. "Well..what do you want you creeper?" I looked at her, pouting "Name calling isn't very nice doll, and whadyya think I want? I want out! Ya just gotta say my name three times and I can bust this joint." I raised my eyebrows in a goofy way and she smirked at me. "So what's you're name then?"

"Ohh sorry babes, yer gunna have to guess."

"Mkayy..gimme some hints then?" I smiled at that and turned into a beetle. For the love of god she actually had to sit there and think about it. I huffed impatiently and she said in an unsure voice,"Beetle?" I nodded vehemently and turned myself into a carton of orange juice."Juice?Your name is Beetlejuice?" Aha she got it! "Bingo babes! Ya only gotta say it two more times and I'm outta here."

"Beeltejuice, Beetlejuice!"

And there I was, standin in front of the hottest babes I had been with yet! She was sure fine for a breather, long brown curly hair with a pink streak in the front. Hazel eyes surrounded by light pink eyeshadow and brown eyeliner, and nice creamy skin. She had these amazing lips that I would love to have encircling my-

"Hey..uhm..so if saying your name brings you here does it send you back?" I looked at her irritatededly as she had just interrupted an ah-mazing fantasy. "Yeah ya got it, so just call me Bj or beej, got it babes?" She nodded. I looked her up and down, noticing the other features besides her face...like those fantastic curves! I got an especially great view as she bent down to pick up her poptarts. As she got up she turned back to face me, glaring as she did so. I guess she'd seen my oogling her. "Do you mind...I've known you all of 3 minutes and your eyeing me like I'm some kind of centerfold." Now that was a thought, I smirked inwardly. "Yeah yeah you'll have to get used to it babes, so..you're parents didn't want you anymore or what?" Her soft hazel eyes went dark and she glared at me, breathing angrily through her nose. "It's .." Her words were short and filled with venom. Guess I'd struck a nerve. Alas, for that was when our short introduction ended.

"Beetlejuice!"

"Beetlejuice!"

"BEETLEJUICE!"

So I was stuck in the damn neitherworld..AGAIN. What a bittersweet Valentine, sendin the ghost with the most back to that hellhole...

**TBC! :3 It got better there towards the end, and please be kind I have'nt been writing alot lately so I'm a little rusty!**

**XoXo**

**-NurseJuicette**


End file.
